Suelta mi mano
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir... Porque nunca, las despedidas seran alegres... [HG][Spoilers HBP]


**N/A: No soy muy experta en Angst. pero fue inevitable todo vino a mi cabeza mientras veia el video de Sin Banderas - Suelta mi mano**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬ cuantas veces! uno los horrores de ser una Fan-Girl es aceptar que todos esos personajes que adoramos (como a Zacharias O) le pertencen a JK Rowling**

**ADV¡SPOILERS DEL 6 LIBRO! FIC POST-HBP ) Guerra avisada no mata a soldado  
**

* * *

**_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,_**  
**_ entiende que me tengo que ir,_**  
**_ si ya no sientes más este amor,_**  
**_ no tengo nada más que decir._**  
**_ No digas nada ya por favor,_**  
**_ te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi_**  
**_ cada palabra aumenta el dolor_**  
**_ y una lágrima quiere salir._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ginny le sonrio a Harry al verlo salir de su habitacion temporal, con su traje de gala, se veia muy guapo... aunque claro, nunca mas guapo que su hermano, Bill, el cual se encontraba radiante pero como no¡era su boda!

Recapitulo y noto que Harry no debia de haber estado en la habitacion, debia de estar con Ron... y dudosa se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion del susodicho y noto que estaba cerrada con un hechizo. Gracias a dios que, como era una fecha tan importante y su padre habia hecho algunos contactos, habian ignorado prohibir durante la ceremonia el uso de magia por menores y con un leve

- Alohomora

Susurrado, entro al cuarto y... lo consiguio vacio, las pertenencias de Harry se encontraban metidas en un bolso escondido tras la sabana, y debajo un mapa con anotaciones... Ginevra no pudo evitar que dos lagrimas corrieran libremente por su cara...

- No... Harry, No... - Sin notarlo se resbalo hasta quedar tirada sobre el piso sollozando ligeramente - No te dejare hacerlo...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Harry sonrio, esos momentos serian quizas, los ultimos de felicidad que tendria. Fleur estaba hermosa con su largo vestido blanco se veia resplandeciente. Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados junto a el y sonrio aun mas al notar como Ron le sostenia la mano a la chica ¡Al Fin!. Tonks apoyaba su cabeza sobre Remus tiernamente...

Como los extrañaria a todos, a Ron, a Hermione, a Los Weasley, a Remus, a Tonks... A Ginny... la vio parada junto a Fleur en el altar, tan hermosa con ese vestido lila, sonriendo con dulzura y con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos. Vio como ella le buscaba con la mirada y rapidamente la esquivo, no podia verla, la amaba tanto... 6 años para notarlo y ahora, ahora no podria...

- Harry¿estas bien, querido?

- Si Sra. Weasley, es que es todo tan bonito... Usted Sabe

- Si... mi pequeño se esta casando ya - se limpio los ojos con un pañuelito

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

La ceremonia habia sido fabulosa, pero ella, ella habia estado mas preocupada por Harry. No pretendia dejarlo irse...

- ¡Felicitaciones Billy!

- ¡Pecosa! te he dicho que no me llames asi - lanzo una risa alegre - ¡Al fin! - y ella le respondio con una sonrisa

Vio a Harry sentado en una mesa, charlando animado, con Tonks... La luz de la luna le iluminaba dandole un efecto casi irreal... ¿por que le hacia eso? Ella lo habia amado tanto, desde que era una pequeña niña.

Saludo a Ron y Hermione, que lindos se veian juntos, tan felices, tan enamorados... ¿por que todo le recordaba a Harry¿por que...? No, lo habia perdido de vista, se altero ligeramente y lo busco con la mirada por los alrededores, lo localizo entrando sigilosamente a la madriguera y apuro el paso tras el...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

El tomo sus pertenencias, mientras intentaba ignorar la ola de tristeza que amenazaba con hundirlo

- ¡no! - Le grito Ginny apareciendo en la puerta muy alterada - Ya se lo que planeas y no te dejare...

- Gin... - sintio una punzada en el pecho - apartate.. por favor

- ¡NO! no... no pienso dejarte ir

- Tienes que entenderlo... no hay otra salida - se acerco hasta ella para empujarla, pero no pudo, si se lo proponia Ginny podia ser mas fuerte que el.

- No te vayas, te lo pido...

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! - exclamo mientras su alma se desgarraba de dolor - ¡comprendelo!

- ¡nooooooo! no lo comprendo... ¿por que? Si te vas, quizas no te vea nunca mas...

- Lo se Ginny... - suspiro... no lloraria tenia que ser fuerte - Pero... si no acabo con el...

- Pero... Pero ¡tienes a la orden! ellos te ayudaran y... y...

- ¡No¡si los entrometo, pueden morir y no pretendo hacer que mueran las personas que mas amo! - La histeria lo estaba invadiendo... y no lo soportaba... no sabia... no comprendia...

- Harry... no puedo dejarte ir... Harry - las lagrimas corrian libremente por su cara - Yo te amo... no me dejes, por favor

- Ginny... quisiera quedarme aqui contigo - le tomo las manos con amor - ser feliz, como lo fuimos esas ultimas semanas en Hogwarts, sentir tu calor, besarte... decirte al oido... cuanto te amo - esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro

Se dirigio a salir pero Ginny, no le soltaba las manos...

- Gi...

- No digas nada ya, por favor...

Se acerco a el y tomando mas fuerte sus manos le beso, probablemente, su ultimo beso... durante esos segundos todo el munso desaparecio, eran solo ellos dos, ellos dos amandose... Se separaron y Harry la vio a los ojos, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, y le susurro

- Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo ir...


End file.
